meeting inuyasha
by rileyraph'sgirl
Summary: went to a friends house and got sucked in to the show not my typical monday morning.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything else that is a real place/item.

Chapter one: meeting

"Sierra you're going to be late for school. Come on honey it's your first day of 8th grade." My mother was screaming up to me while I got dressed for school. I throw my clothes on and take my meds and am half way out the door seeing its only 6:00am "mom! It's six flipping o-clock!" I scream at having to leave so early. "Weren't you going to Ambers before school today to talk about inu-somthin or other?" my mom was sooo clueless. "No mom its inuyasha god get it right but yeah thanks see you at 5!" I yelled with a piece of toast in hand and almost out the door. "Five? Schools over at 1:55 and I get off work at 4:30?" like I said clueless. "I'm going to Amber's house after school okay?" hoping she understood thank god she did. "Okay bye sweetie!" she yelled. I was finally out the door and down the street.

**AT AMBER'S HOUSE:**

**(A/N **amber is a friend I meet at YAR Youth away retreat sooo much fun I had her # but some bitch stole my phone sooo if you're reading this amber I didn't forget you remember that Kay)

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' Amber open the door and I raced inside, "sooo you get it?" I asked Amber had been saving her money so she could buy inuyasha the fourth season on amazon. "Hell yeah I got it we can watch the first two episodes on the disc then some more after school. Sound cool?" Amber was about to explode. We have seen every episode even the Japanese ones we just like watching them. "Cooleo!" I replied with jumping on the couch. She popped it in and jumped on the couch next to me. "Hey I got a note in the case that said to think of a being on the show like a demon, half-demon ,monk, miko, or demon slayer, then say ' coming in coming out to this world I know about' weird huh?" amber seemed bored but I said we should try it she rolled her eyes but said sure she said "a demon slayer 'coming in coming out to this world I know about." I said the same but I choose a wolf demon my favorite demon. Nothing happen as the show started but in the middle of the show I felt weird I was about to say something when amber said "sierra I feel lightheaded." "Yeah me too." I agreed with her then there was a flashing light and then I opened my eyes to see I was in a clearing with a…well…and a big…tree? "What the hell-"I felt something fuzzy rub against my legs I looked down to see a black tail with red stripes almost like highlights. I pulled it then I realized it was mine. I had a tail I started to freak out! "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I chanted I looked down to see I was wearing not my jean shorts and grey tank with flip flops but a black fur top that covered my chest a silver breast plate a mini black fur skirt and no shoes. My brown shoulder length hair was now to my mid-back it was black with red highlights it a high pony-tail my ears where elf like. I looked down at amber she was still out but didn't change much her wavy brown hair still the same she didn't have her glasses though she was wearing a purple demon slayer suit. Just then her eyes opened and… She screamed. "HELP, HELP DEMON HELP ME PLEASE HELP!" "amber shhh, shush amber it's me sierra stop it please!" I begged because if we were where I thought we were yelling demon was going to make me screwed. "amber shush it's me its-" I grabbed amber and jumped just in time as a streak of light just went under me I turned to find the culprit of the light and turned around and saw …. Inuyasha with tetsusaiga transformed and ready to strike. "Damn missed." He shouted. Then I heard running and I looked over and saw kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kirara. "Put the human down!" yelled kagome. "Holy shit it's inuyasha!" is all I said when I put amber down then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Damn my fucking head hurts. Amber are you there? I just had the coolest dream I was a wolf demon and you were a demon slayer but you almost got me fuckin killed by inu-" I opened my eyes to see I was not at ambers house. I woke up in a hut filled with people with amber talking to a girl who looked like kagome-! "Holy shit it wasn't a dream?" I screamed out. "Hey shut the hell up bitch your killing my ears. Snapped a pissed inuyasha. "Hey sierra." Amber whispered. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her. "Run or your dead." The venom was dripping from every word. "Ummmm bye!" amber shrieked as she ran out the doorway. "Grrr your dead bitch." I ran after her. "Should we stop them?" asked shippo. "Nah let them run then we can get some answers." Sango inquired -! - "monk!" –Slap-. "Soooo worth it." Miroku added slyly. "Save meee!" Amber came running in and jumped behind inuyasha "Don't let her get me!" amber whispered while clutching on to his jacket. "Amber! Where are you?" I growled. Shippo jumped up with I guess was his mean face. "Leave her alone you big meanie!" I growled then heard kagome say, "Shippo get down she's going to hurt you." I smiled and hugged shippo. "I could never hurt shippo! He is too damn cute!" shippo blushed but everyone else minus amber and I was confused. "Ummmm do you know shippo?" Kagome asked me with uncertainty. "So, so just like you guys, kagome." I added with a smirk as I started to walk towards her. Inuyasha jumped up and next thing I know the tetsusaiga is up at my neck. "BACK OFF!" he barked (pun intended) I but my hands in the air and back off. "Chill inu I wasn't going to hurt you mate I just wanted to talk." I chuckled at their faces bright red, eyes wide, and was that longing in their eyes? Inuyasha tried to form a complete sentence but all that came out was "M…m….m…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…tttt…e?" I had to cover my new pointed ears because they were starting to ring. "Yes your mate now that that's settled I…." "SHE IS NOT MY MATE!" inuyasha finally was able to find his voice, but couldn't shake that look in his eyes or the blush. "yeah okay sure anyway we need to get.." 'BOOOM!' "will I ever get to finish talking god damnit." "later right now we need to find what caused that explosive!" sango screamed halfway out the door. "Fine" I pouted. "lets go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 meeting inuyasha

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue got it

My pov:

So we ran out to check to see what cause that huge explosion was half the village was destroyed and villagers laid and ran all over. One lone figure stood calm and smirking. "Naraku!" amber yelled with me at the same time. "You know Naraku?" the entire gang asked confused. "Ummm wel-" "sierra I see you came and you brought a friend how nice now how about you use your powers with me not against me hmmm?" he asked in his sicking smooth voice. "hmm let's see you killed kikyo I don't really care but still you did killed Sango's clan and cursed miroku's hand oh yeah I'll defiantly join you… when inuyasha stops loving ramen!" Amber just laughed at my choice of words but sobered up when Naraku threw a miasma ball at us. I jumped up grabbed amber and put her down on the grass. "Kira no hidzume!" I screamed and a ball of fire formed in my hand and I threw it at Naraku hitting his arm. "Stupid wench I will get you!" he hissed. Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Sooo now what?" I asked I turned everyone was staring at me. "What the hell was that!?" inuyasha demanded "I don't know but I'm hungry. I'm going hunting be back later peeps." As I zoomed off everyone looked at amber. "Explain!" they all said at the same time. Amber anime sighed and mumbled sierra I hate you then explain who we were and how we got here.

I came back two hours later with a deer two rabbits and a boar hey I was hungry. When I entered the hut I was welcomed back with looks of shock. "Sup!" I said as I sat down with my meat. Everyone kept staring at me. "WHAT?!" I screamed tired of being stared at. "You're from the future like me?" kagome asked after a while. "Yes and no." I replied "we come from the time of 2012 almost 2013 while you come from around 2003 2004." Their mouths dropped open. "Well who's hungry cause I am?" I said clapping my hands together. Amber then anime sweat drops "all you ever think about is food." "so?" was my ever so brilliant come back. I then feel something on my ass and slap miroku across his face stand him up and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. I sit down muttering 'damn bozu with his damn hand.' The girls and Shippo are laughing Inu's chuckling and miroku is out cold. Then all the sudden I smell a minty sent with a dash of Cocoa. "Jewel shards! Two of them!" kagome called out inuyasha started to growl. A huge smile broke out on my face. "Yes! Amber who do we know that has two shards and pisses inuyasha off?" I asked with excitement. Amber thought for a second then… "Koga!" she screamed. "yep!" I started to jump up and down. I was going to meet koga. "Why are you so excited it's just koga?" Shippo asked confused. "Cause koga's hot that's why!" Sango and miroku who was now up raised a brow, while kagome blushed and whispered an I guess. Which made me smirk wanting to cause trouble I said " sooo kagome you admit you like koga?" "WHAT!?" inu screamed right as koga ran through the door. "hey kago-"BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" "inuyasha sit." –bam- "hahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha hahahahahahahahaha this is fun!" I laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha god I only dream of it

Inu: glad you don't

Sit!

Inu-wham- how the hell did u do that

I'm the authoress that's how

Story:

As inuyasha is recovering from the sit amber and I run over to koga and stare at him dreamily. "amber your drooling!" I whisper to her. "huh? Oh!" she turns bright red "hey you!" koga says to me. "yeah?" I answer still dazed at meeting my favorite character. "what tribe are you from? I've never seen you before." I panic then come up with a great idea. "I have no pack I travel with the demon slayer and now I travel with inuyasha and his group." "WHAT NO YOU DON'T!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP INUYASHA I'M TALKING DAMN!" I shout. Koga chuckles a little as our argument continues until I get so fed up with it I lunge at inuyasha. I scream "CHINMOKU NO MUCHI!" next thing I know inuyasha is on the ground knocked out. Everyone is staring at me. "HOLY SHIT! I KILLED INUYASHA!" I start freaking out. "um sierra…sierra…SIERRA!" amber screamed "huh?" "he's not dead." -.-' "he's not? THANK GOD!" I scream falling on my back and sigh. Everyone roll their eyes and go back to staring at inu. "so what do we d –sniff- what's that smell?" I ask. All the humans look at me weirdly but Shippo and koga look at me and in small little barks and yips which I guess is inu language. Here's what they said "_Dead bitch. Threat to pack, threat to alpha female. Protect alpha female!"_ my eyes widen. I look at koga and say in inu "_Keep pack here none leaves till beta says." "no must protect mate go fight!" "OBEY BETA! STAY AND PROTECT PACK." _I bark and grab ambers hand and run out the door. "w…what just happened?" kagome asked after we left. Koga shifted uncomfortably. "Sierra smelt something and took amber to go check it out." Shippo replied. Koga looked over at the small kit with relief. "What we need to go help!" kagome screamed she picked up her bow and arrows and was heading to the door, but is stopped by koga. "no kagome she said to stay here." She looks at him quizzically. "what? No she didn't." "actually lady kagome she did the barking and yelps she, koga, and young Shippo here were making was inu language. All canines or canine related beings can understand demon or not." Miroku said saving both demons from along and maybe painful conversation. "wait miroku you could understand them?" kagome asked. "not fully lady kagome but once in a while I would hear the words 'pack' and 'stay' also maybe 'beta'." He explained. Actually he understood the whole conversation but decided to save kagome the heartbreak. Sango looked over at the monk and as she looked into his eyes and saw that just like her he had understood the whole thing. They both nodded and came to a silent agreement to thank sierra later.

**WITH SIERRA AND AMBER:**

"sierra where are we going?" amber questioned me at her position on my back. I was about to answer her question when I'm interrupted by a loud scream, it sounded nonhuman. "come on let's go!" I scream and run towards the stench of blood. We arrive to see a female rabbit demon covered in blood with on arrow prodding from her side, and half of her left ear gone. I look away from the demon and see who the attacker is and my anger only rises. I nudge amber who was holding in her tears to look at the attacker. She looks at me and follows my eyes till she sees "kikyo." She whispers. I grit my teeth and stare at the ground as I begin to shake. "sierra you okay? Sierra?" amber repeatedly calls for me but I'm far too gone. My hair comes out of its ponytail and flies around me my blue-gray eyes turn blood red and I start to snarl. "s…sierra?" amber calls out one last time trying to get me to snap out of it. My head snaps up and amber jumps back with fear. I run towards kikyo faster than I have done before. I jump up right as she nocks another arrow. For some reason she doesn't notice me. I bring my claws down and scream "JIGOKU NO SUTORAIKI!" right before my claws hit her she releases the arrow and it beds itself into the rabbit demons chest hitting her heart. As soon as my claws touch kikyo she lets out a blood curdling scream and turns to dust. I run to the injured demon and my appearance returns to normal well my demon form normal. As I take a closer look the demon looks to be about seventeen in human years. "are you alright?" I ask the girl. She looks at me with tears in her eyes and her gaze leaves mine and towards a bush. I get up and go to examine the bush. As I look into the bush I gasp and tears fill my eyes. In the bush cuddled next to each other are two little rabbit hanyous. I look the girl in the eyes and slowly pick up the little bodies of the sleeping infants and carry them to their mother. She smile slightly as I sit down next to her and she slowly pulls out two charms. She was in pain I could tell she winced every time she moved and tears fell from her eyes. She takes the blue charm and buts it on the boy and dryly whispers "Okurimono." Then she does the same with the girl and the pink charm and says "Izoku." She smiles at me and then jerks out in pain then lays motionless on the ground. I close my eyes and let my tears flow as I hear her heart stop. I walk over to amber who had been quiet the whole time with tears in her eyes I hand her the babies and start to dig a grave for their deceased mother. When I'm finished with the burial I walk over to amber and take the babies from her as they begin to whine. I hold them close and whisper to them in inu language that all is well I'm here. The stop whining and look at me and snuggle into my arms. I start to walk away and amber follows me to the village. As we enter the hut I see that inuyasha is up and stands up and is about to yell at me for going off like that when he stops and smells the air. "w…why do you smell l…like kikyo?" he asks calmly but I can see the anger in his eyes. Kagome gasps and her eyes widen slightly. I look him in the eye after handing the bundle I had been carrying to amber and say "I smelt her so I went to go find her, and then inuyasha I killed her." I state with little to no emotion. Gasps could be heard from all over the room. Inuyasha looks at me with so much hatred I almost wince but I refuse to back down. "liar!" he shouts. "inuyasha I killed her with my own hands i-" I get cut off by a white light that flow over to kagome and sinks into her. Her eyes widen even more if possible and whispers "my…soul." Inuyasha looks hurt then he was filled with rage. As he turns around he back hands me across the face I fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. I look up to see inuyasha growling at me. "why?" he hisses at me. I remain silent. "DAMNIT GIRL TELL ME WHY!?" he screams. I get up and walk over to amber and take the bundle from her arms. I walk back over to inuyasha and pull the blanket off of the babies and show them to the gang. I glare at him and scream in his face "THAT BITCH KILLED THEIR MOTHER JUST CAUSE SHE WAS A DEMON!" I clutch the children tightly and fall to my knees crying. Everyone but amber had a look of shock while amber sat next to me and held me tight trying to calm me. Kagome snapped out of her confusion and crawled next to me. "what are their names?" she asked with a shaky voice. I look at her then back at the bodies in my arms and say "their mother named them before she died the boy's name is Okurimono and the girl is Izoku." I whisper and hold them tighter. "Survivor and gift, they sound perfect for them. I smile and nod my head yeah they really do.

Hello my fellow readers I will be having a contest I will be asking a question next chapter and whoever gets it right will gain the right to send in a bio of an oc they have and it will be entered now for reviews

Raven2010: thanks and I love koga too. When my 9 year old cousin comes over some times we watch it but its always the same three episodes the one where we first meet koga and the two where ayame tries to get koga to marry her. Lol see ya soon


End file.
